


Wicked Grace Night

by Letticiae



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letticiae/pseuds/Letticiae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DA kinkmeme fill. Dirty and definitely not tasteful. PWP. You've been warned.<br/><b>Prompt:</b> It's Wicked Grace night at Fenris' mansion. They have alcohol, tobacco, money, cards...and Hawke!<br/>OP would love to see her passed around the table, servicing everyone in turn however they like it while they are playing cards.<br/>It is important that they are not making a big fuss about her there, treating her as a matter of course, like passing around a bottle of wine or so (the reason for this doesn't have to be explained). The card game must go on!<br/>Bonus points for:<br/>- someone complaining that she's too loud at one point<br/>- Sebastian being scandalized but trying to act unruffled<br/>- F!Hawke's name is Grace ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Grace Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at DA kinkmeme. There I asked OP what s/he would like the ending to be. His/Her answer: "Sebastian losing it and taking her there on the table, while the others cheer him on/give tips, hehe." All OP asked for was done here. Do not read if any of this upsets, disturbs or disgusts you.
> 
> English is not my first language and this story is unbetaed. I apologize for any mistakes.

Grace Hawke was madly in love with those sexy, strong men in her band. She could never have enough of them and she couldn’t choose just one either. She wanted them all.

One day, watching her sitting on Anders’ lap but hitting on Fenris the whole time, Varric suggested they solved her deadlock with a game of Wicked Grace. Since then the men were meeting at Fenris’s mansion once a week to play. The one with most wins each night not only got the money but could have Hawke for himself until the next week’s game.

The nights they played were Hawke’s favorites because she had all four of them together. Tonight was one of those nights. 

She came in to Fenris’ mansion with Varric, who had won her the past week. As the men settled around the table and the elf uncorked a bottle of wine for them to share, Hawke hastily got rid of her clothes. Only in her smalls she gave Anders, Varric and Fenris good-luck kisses on the mouth. Sebastian, who was not yet comfortable with that arrangement, got only a kiss on the cheek, but Hawke was determined she’d get to him too. 

Usually it was Varric or Fenris who won the game. Only once Anders had won and had gotten to keep her for a week, but she was sure the dwarf had cheated to help the healer win. Varric knew Anders needed coin to buy supplies for his clinic and the storyteller was always looking out for the mage. 

* * *

The game had just started and Hawke was already all over Fenris. Her tongue was tracing the sensitive shell of his ear, which she knew got him aroused every time. She trailed kisses along his jaw and then captured his mouth with hers. 

“Venhedis, woman! With you all over my face I can’t see game,” he complained and pushed her down towards his already hard cock. She complied as always and knelt between his legs, under the table. She pulled down the waistband of his breeches, freeing his erection and suckled on the swollen head. 

Hawke caressed his balls as her mouth descended on his cock until she took him whole. She hungrily worked her mouth up and down his shaft and not before long his release was upon him. With his free hand he held her head in place and his cock deep in her throat as he coated it with his warm seed.

His eyes closed for just a second as he came, but it was enough for the dwarf to produce the Angel of Death and win the first match.

“Damn, Grace! You’re making me lose,” Fenris grumbled.

Licking her lips, she rose from under the table. The elf snapped open her breastband making her full, creamy breasts spill free. He knew her breasts were Sebastian’s undoing and he wanted to disrupt his opponent attention. 

“There. Now go service someone else,” the elf said and smacked her on the ass.

She went over to Anders’ side. “I hope you win. It would be nice to spend the week with you for a change,” she whispered in his ear.

“Take off your smalls,” the mage said simply.

She complied. Without any notice he slipped a finger inside her pussy.

“I can’t believe you’re this much wet just from sucking on Fenris’ cock,” he said. 

His finger came out glistening with her cream.

“Fuck, Blondie, it’s your turn to deal! You’re going to make a mess on the cards!”

“Not at all,” the mage replied and held out his finger to Hawke, who obediently sucked it clean.

Sebastian fidgeted on his chair and Hawke looked at his sweaty face. She hated that he kept resisting her. By the impressive erection tenting his breeches, she could tell his cock was bigger than the other three she was used to fuck. 

“I’m waiting, love,” the mage called her attention back to him.

She quickly crawled under the table and got under his robes. His cock was half hard, but under the ministrations of her practiced mouth it got fully erect in seconds. Hawke grazed her teeth lightly on the sensitive head of his shaft and he had to muffle a moan, not wanting the others to notice she might be distracting him.

She licked his balls and took one into her mouth and sucked it gently while she stroked his cock vigorously with her hand. Then she sucked the other ball and by the way she felt his shaft twitch in her hand she knew he was about to come. She hastily closed her lips around his member and he made a few short, quick thrusts inside her mouth until his cum was being spilled in her throat.

Luckily the mage had won that hand. “I think you deserve a reward, love,” Anders said, pulling her to his lap.

She sat down facing Sebastian, with her back to the healer.

“Spread your legs,” the mage whispered in her ear and she did as he said.

She kept her gaze steady on the prince, moaning as Anders pushed two fingers into her dripping wet pussy. He added a third finger and started circling and stroking her clit with his thumb. With each thrust of his fingers inside her she writhed and arched her back, giving Sebastian an enticing view of her breasts. It was like she was offering them to him and all he could think of was sucking on her pebbled nipples.

The archer failed to keep a straight face as he shuffled and dealt the cards.

“Hey, Choir-boy,” Varric called his attention. “You dealt us only four cards. You should just fuck her and get this over with. All this drooling is getting in the way of our game.”

Sebastian shook his head and tried to focus on the deck of cards in his hands, finally managing to deal them correctly.

Anders grabbed his cards with his free hand and a new match started. 

Hawke’s moans were growing louder and Anders let just the tiniest sparkle of electricity shoot from his fingers. It was enough to throw her over the edge and she came, crying his name and squirming on his lap.

“Shush, pet. You’re making too much noise,” Fenris said.

“That’s right. We’re trying to play here,” Varric added and threw Anders a tissue for him to clean his hand.

Hawke remained in his lap for a while longer, her legs still trembling from the powerful orgasm she had just had.

Fenris, Anders and Varric had won one match each and their fourth game was getting tense.

“Blondie, pass me the wine. And Grace,” the dwarf said.

“Go,” the mage told her and smacked her ass as she got up.

When she knelt under the table Varric already had his member out for her.

She pumped the base of his cock with her hand as she sucked the head. Then sliding her tongue down on his shaft she took him whole. With his free hand he petted her head as she bobbed up and down on him. It took him longer than the others to come, since he had used her twice already earlier that day, but she kept servicing him until he finally spent in her mouth.

“It’s your turn, my friend,” Fenris said to Sebastian.

“To deal? Again?” the prince asked.

“No, of course not! How come you have just won if you’re not even paying attention?” Anders remarked.

“It’s your turn with Grace, Choir-Boy,” the dwarf explained.

Hawke had a devious smile as she rose from under the table and stalked towards Sebastian.

“You should let her do something about this erection of yours. You’ve been with a hard-on this whole night. Isn’t it hurting?” the healer asked.

Hawke sat down on his lap, straddling him.

“Maker help me! Grace, I can’t.”

“Then why do you keep coming to this game every week?” she purred in his ear, grinding herself on the bulge in his breeches.

Maybe it was the wine or maybe it was her, but her breasts were within reach of his mouth and he couldn't find the willpower to resist her anymore. He needed to touch her, at least her breasts if nothing more.

"Maker's breath, Sebastian! We're all waiting for you to place your bet. There's no way to play with you like this," Anders complained.

"Grace, be a good girl and go fetch us another bottle of wine. This match might never end if we're going to wait for Choir-Boy here to decide whether or not he's going to fuck you. You better give up on him. And it looks like Broody is going to need you again," Varric said.

"I will, but go get us the wine first," Fenris added, already loosening the laces of his breeches. 

When she came back with the bottle of wine, she poured some for Sebastian and Anders and instead of going around the table to serve Fenris and Varric, she bent over it to reach their glasses.

Anders reached a hand and squeezed her glorious, round ass that was up in the air. “Grace, you’re perfect like this. I think I’ll have you again,” he said, already getting up on his feet.

Fenris immediately stood up. “It’s my turn. I called it before she went to the cellar, mage.”

“I’d love to get in this fight, but she’s too tall for me like this. Now, if she’s on all fours…” Varric said.

Hawke wriggled her luscious backside, teasing her men. Anders quickly stepped in behind her and began fondling with his robes, preparing to enter her. The elf stalked over to them, glaring at the healer, his markings flaring dully.

Suddenly, Sebastian got up. He shoved the mage off and gave Fenris a menacing look. He freed his throbbing erection with one hand and used the other to grip Hawke’s slender waist, steadying her as he forcefully pushed himself to the hilt into her sheath in one potent thrust.

She gasped and moaned riding the wave of pain and pleasure that shot through her body at that sudden intrusion.

“Maker help me! You’re too tight, lass,” he mumbled in between ragged breaths.

He never thought she would be that tight, not with those three men using her that much.

“And you’re too big, Sebastian,” she let out a painful sigh. “I can’t take you in this deep.” Her legs were trembling and her hands were gripping tightly on the edges of the table.

“Don’t listen to her, my friend. She can take you,” Fenris smirked. He could have his turn later. Sebastian sure was in need of this more than him.

The archer wasn’t even hearing them. He couldn’t stop right now not even if the Chantry got blown up right in front of him. His wide hands were holding her hips with bruising force and he was rejoicing in the feeling of stretching her wide open with his big, hard cock. 

She raised her upper body, trying to find a more comfortable position and make his penetration less deep, but his strong hand closed around her shoulder and he pushed her down until her face was pressed against the table.

“You teased me for too long, lass. Now we are doing this my way,” he growled. As if to make his point, he slipped his hands underneath her and squeezed her breasts roughly.

With his every thrust Hawke could feel his length hit her cervix. She had never felt this full before. Her juices were trickling down her thighs, so wet was she. There was no more pain, only pleasure and she was rocking her body to meet his thrusts.

“Look how eager she is!” Anders scoffed.

“Jealous, Blondie?” Varric pestered him.

Sebastian no doubt had memories of his good old days of debauchery, because when he realized he couldn’t hold back his release much longer, he reached under her and skillfully stroked her clit, making her come on his cock. Her orgasm shot like lighting through her body. She screamed his name along with pleas to the Maker as her sheath clenched around him, milking him. He came like a fountain, his cock spurting endless jets of bubbling hot seed deep inside her. 

Panting, he pulled out of her and straightened his clothes. “Go put on your clothes, Grace. We’re leaving. You’re mine this week,” he uttered, his Starkhaven accent even thicker than usual and his voice hoarse.

“Not fair, Choir-Boy. You did not win the game,” Varric complained.

The prince pulled the Angel of Death out of his pocket and threw it over the table. Then he grabbed the five cards that were lying on his chair and unfolded them to reveal three Knights and two Songs. “I won,” he growled and then grabbed a smiling half-dressed Hawke by the arm and stalked out of the mansion, dragging her.

“The Angel of Death was in his pocket! This is cheating!” Anders complained.

“I don’t think he minds,” Varric chuckled.


End file.
